a new life
by emina15
Summary: this is my new life now. i can't go back to that past. my past was nothing but pain and betrayal. i will find my soul mate and live the life that was meant for me. everything changed, will they see me as an enemy now? Vamp.leahxVamp. Jasper... revised..
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight..**

**If I did, I would have had Leah be the main lead…LOL**

**Chapter 1 - prologue**

_**~Leah~**_

I left La Push about year ago.

I couldn't take the pain anymore. But now that I have changed,

I wonder what they will do.

Will they treat me as an enemy…?...

_**~Seth~**_

My sister died 11 months ago.

It was fucking Uley's fault.

They thought they were welcome to my sister's funeral.

Think again!

Hah…

I will never forgive them…

_**~Sue~**_

Every day I will always think of my baby girl.

If only I didn't take Emily's side when Sam broke up with my little girl.

It was all my fault.

Ever since my daughter's death, I've hated them.

They took my baby away…

_**~Harry~**_

My princess…

My beautiful daughter…

If only I could tell you that the stories I told you about the protectors where true.

Then you wouldn't feel betrayed by your own parents.

I hated how we pushed you to understand that you and Sam weren't and are not meant to be.

If only…

I never accepted Sam again, or even his _girlfriend._

They broke my baby's heart….

And because of that, she is gone for all of eternity…..

**A/N: hey, I thought I should try twilight…**

**I only like leah in the story….**

**And some of the cullens…**

**So this will be all OC's**

**Be warned by my grammar mistakes….**

**If you don't like-don't read**

**After all I am just a person**

**Not everyone is perfect in what they do….**

**Pls review…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
>(Leah's POV)<strong>

It's already been a yr.

It's been 11 months since I 'died'.

This is strange though, because I have more than 1 ability:

_-I can cure any illness or injury  
>-I can control the forces of gravity<br>-I can control the elements (Earth, Wind, Fire, Water…)  
>-I can read minds and can let my soul go in to the dreams of others<br>-Lastly, I can see the future_.

Yea I know…Isn't it too much?

Because I don't sleep, I have been studying medicine so that I will know more about my healing powers. Ever since I was a child, I had a photographic memory; not even my parents knew.

**(Alice's POV)**

I feel so sorry for Jasper. He has been alone for over 100 yrs now; ever since he left Maria.

Where is his mate? I am currently searching the future to see if we will meet her any time soon…

Ahh, I see a beautiful lady and from what I can tell, she is already a vampire. She has love black hair that ends just above her butt and thankfully, she doesn't drink human blood; she drinks animals likes us. Well, this will be a lot easier! Wait a minute…is she looking at me. How? Whoa! She smiled, is it my imagination? No one else is around that I can see.

"Hello, Alice."

Wait, did she just say my name? Is she a mind reader? She smiled, so I guess I'll take that as a yes.

"Hello, how can you see and hear me?"

"It is one of my many abilities." She smirked.

Wait, did she just say one of my _many _abilities? As in she has more? She laughed, so I assume that means yes then.

I saw Jasper with her in the future just now. Oh my God, this is the first a vision inside of a vision that I've ever had!

"Oh my God, you're Jasper's mate! I have been looking for you for a long time. Where are you? No, wait, I don't even know your name yet!" I rambled idiotically.

I feel someone starting to shake me. Not in the vision, but in the real world. Damn whoever it is to hell! You better stop it, I finally found Jasper's mate!

She just smiled at me and said that she is currently living in Seattle and that we will meet again soon. She said that I would be bringing my family with me, too.

Wait! Huh…I'm back at our house. Ah, it was Edward that was shaking me. Damn him! He should have been able to see what was going on, so why would he interrupt that?

"What the hell, Edward, why did you disrupt my vision?" I asked in an irritated tone.

"Well, you were taking longer than you have in any of your other vision and everyone was worried." Huh…I Iooked around and found that my family was looking at me with bemused expressions on their faces.

"Alice, are you alright?" My mate, Mark Hale, asked touching my arm in concern.

"Oh, I am more than fine." I grinned and turned to Jasper. "Jasper, I have some good news for you."

He looked up at me in wonder and sent me his curiosity.

"No way! Really, Alice? Is it true?" Eddie interrupted before I could relay the news to Jasper.

"Yes," I grinned, but levelled my gaze at him. "Don't spoil my good news!" I turned back to Jasper. "I found your mate! She was going to tell me her name, but Eddie, here, interrupted my vision…."

"I'm really sorry, Jasper and Alice." Edward apologized.

"Alice, can you tell me more about her?" Carlisle asked in fascination.

Jasper seemed speechless and in shock as he took in what I was telling them. I told them everything about

"Hmm…I see, so you say that she drinks animal blood like us then? That's good," he nodded absentmindedly, "And she has more than one ability? That truly is amazing. I think it's best if we go and find her." Carlisle suggested and we agreed, and then made our way out to our cars. Each couple had their own vehicle. Only Edward and Jasper rode together, for now, because Jasper needed company to talk to about all of his worries in finally finding his mate…..

**A/N: well that done for now…..**

**Pls review**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own twilight….**

**If I did Leah would have had a happy ending**

**Chapter 3: The Meeting  
>(Alice's POV)<strong>

We are already in Seattle and if I remember correctly, she was in a house close to the woods, just like us. Mark was the one driving so that I could focus and try to reach Jasper's mate.

Damn, I don't know her name. How should I suppose to call her?

(Laughter) Huh? Was someone laughing?

"Mark, did you just laugh?" I asked him perplexed.

"No, Alice, I didn't." He answered looking over and giving me an odd look.

"Oh, if it isn't you, then that means…"

'It's me Alice', I heard in my head.

'Oh, you are Jasper's mate! Can you _please_ tell us where you are?'

'(Laughs) you are on the right road. Just go straight and then make a left turn. I'm near the forest. You can't miss it, since I am the only one living there.'

'Alright, thank you. Wait for us!'

'Sure, it's not like I have anything better to do, anyway.' I was sure that she was smiling. I could hear the irony in my words.

I told mark the coordinates to her house and the others followed behind us.

(10 minutes later)

We stopped in a 2 story modern house.

.  
>(Here is the name of the site if you would like to see it)<p>

"Man, she has good taste." Rosalie observed and I had to agree. It seems that Esme loves it as well.

Suddenly, the door opened and we saw the same black haired girl that I saw in my visions. I smiled and she motioned for us to come inside. I looked at Jasper he seemed mesmerized by her mere presence.

Well, I guess I can't really argue with him there. It seems she can even give Rose a serious run for her money.

She wore a black off the shoulder shirt that showed her left shoulder and we could see a little off her side. She also wore a pair of black jeans and black boots. Well, it seems that she likes the colour black.

I just couldn't contain my excitement any longer and I jumped up to give her a hug. It seems that she didn't mind though, because she laughed right along with me.

"Can you tell us your name now? Will you come with us back?" I begged causing her to smile at me and everyone else in the family.

"Oh, how rude of us! As you know, my name is Alice Cullen and I can see the future. This is my mate,"

"Mark Hale." He finished for me.

The other family then began to introduce themselves as well. "My name is Edward Cullen, and I am a mind reader."

"Rosalie Hale, here and I like you. We can be friends real fast, so you can call me 'Rose' If you want?" she smiled.

Whoa, I can't believe it! Rose is actually being friendly?

"Yo, I'm Emmet Cullen, Rose's mate and I am super strong." He grinned showing off his muscles.

"I am the head of the family, Carlisle Cullen, and this is my wife and mate, Esme." Carlisle said wrapping an arm around his mate. Leah nodded in acknowledgement with a small smile on her face.

"I am Jasper Hale, and I can control emotions." he greeted her while looking her in her eyes. It seems that nothing can disrupt the pull she seemed to have over him as he continued to gaze at her. It was like a blind man seeing the world around him for the first time.

"Uh, my name is Leah, but can I ask why some of your last names are Hale while the rest are Cullen?" she asked.

Esme explained to her about our way of living and why we have different names, telling her that if she comes live with us, she will use the same last name as me and Edward, as well as Emmett. She seemed satisfied with everything, but something told me that she was still insecure about something. As a matter of fact, I am sure of it, because Jasper seems to feel it as well as Edward reading it in her mind.

"Why are you feeling so insecure?" Jasper asked in concern.

She sighed, "My last name before I was turned was Clearwater. I was born on the Quileute reservation."

Ah, so that was why…

"You were told of us before it seems." Carlisle mused out loud.

"Yes, but I thought it was just a myth. But then I was turned and I realized that it was true. So I thought that if the vampires were real, then so is the other myth about the La Push protectors."

"The shape shifters?" Edward asked.

"Yes," she nodded, "I used the same ability to contact Alice to see if it was true. You see, I can let my soul wander off for a while to gather information. No one can see me while I am doing this and thank God, because my father is one of the elders on the council."

"We understand," Edward said. "I am sorry, but can I ask why you are here and not on the reservation."

She gave us a sad face before she answered.

"The reason I left the reservation was because I was dumped by my fiancé. He chose my cousin over me that I used to see as a sister. One day when I was coming home, I caught them making out in my couch. I was so hurt that I couldn't handle everything. My parents told me that it wasn't meant to be and told me to just leave them alone. I felt so betrayed that I left the very next morning without any notice. A month after I left, I was turned by a vampire. After that, I searched for that vampire who sired me and killed him. That was when I began my research and saw why my ex-fiancé did that to me. He was a shape shifter and imprinted on my cousin."

"What's imprinting?" I asked.

"Imprinting is another word for soul mate." She began and went on to explain all about the mechanics of 'imprinting'.

It was obvious to all of us that she was starting to get worked up during her explanation and I felt calm all of a sudden.

"Thank you, Jasper." she whispered and smiled at him.

"You're very welcome." he said returning her smile.

"Do they know that you are alive?" Esme asked sympathetically.

"No, they don't." She sighed. "On the day I was turned in the alleyway, my friends reported me missing. They did a blood test on the blood that was left there and they identified that it was mine. I was presumed dead from that point on and told my family in La Push."

"Well that won't be a problem, then. Those that live on the reservation stay away from us. They won't know that it's you, unless you confront them and tell them." Rose shrugged.

"Well, that's true." She mused out loud. "Besides, my skin colour is pale now, rather than the copper colour that it was before."

"See, this will work out just fine!" I chirped.

"My dear, have you ever drunk human blood?" Carlisle asked, of course.

"No, I haven't." She answered with a look of disgust. "It repulses me. If I have the urge to drink blood, I would always think of what my brother would have thought of me if I ever drank human blood. That thought alone keeps me level headed."

"Well, that's good to hear." Esme smiled proudly. "Let's get on our way, then. We will help you pack"

We spent the rest of the afternoon packing. The entire time, Jasper stayed as close as he could to Leah, as if she would disappear if he left her side even for a second. We were all so happy for him that he found his mate. It may be 100 years later, but it's better late than never.

**A/N:**

**Well here goes chapter 3…**

**Enjoy**

Return to Top


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own twilight**

**Chapter 4: the new beginning part 1****  
>(Leah's POV)<strong>

It's been a little over a week since I came to live with the Cullen's. They seem as happy that they found as me as I found them; I found my new life. Being with Jasper has made me so incredibly happy. It almost seems as though the memory of Sam was nothing but a faraway dream.

The 1st day of class starts today. We transferred in to our 2nd year of High school.

I sighed to myself. I am starting high school...again. Oh well.

All of my siblings seemed to be paired up, except for Edward who seems to be left alone. I was paired with Jasper, as Alice is paired with Mark. The same goes for Rose and Emmett.

We were still in our home and were about to leave when I had a vision.

"Oh!" I said in surprise.

"What's wrong, Lee?" asked Jasper, putting a hand on my back.

"It seems as though Edward isn't far off." I replied with a smile.

It appeared that he knew what I was talking about, so I told him to not tell Edward. I thought that it was best that this just play out as it's supposed to.

I pulled Rose and Alice with me out the door, far away from the boys. We went deep in to the forest so that Edward wouldn't be able to read our thoughts.

"Guess what?" I exclaimed excitedly.

"What?" asked Rose.

"Is this about Eddie?" asked Alice

"Yeah, apparently there will be a new student. And it seems that he can't read her mind, which is odd, because I can." I divulged.

"Really?" asked Rose as her eyebrows shot up to her forehead.

"But it won't be until next week that she comes here." Alice added.

We decided to keep quiet about this for a while and once again, let things play out as they are supposed to.

We went back to the house and hopped in to our respected cars; me with Jazz, Alice with Mark, Emmett with Rose, and Edward in his own car.

A week has passed in the blink of an eye and one, Bella Swan, came to disrupt the life of Edward Cullen.

At least none of the people from the rez have noticed who I am, but they did know that a new vampire came to join the Cullen's. It seems as though they have been keeping track of our numbers; not that I blame them. We are their mortal enemy after all. I haven't seen Seth, though. I really hope that he is alright.

Maybe I should pay him a visit in his dreams. Tonight would be best since today was the start of the weekend. I should warn Jasper that I won't be responsive to him for a while...

**(Harry's Dream)**

Shoot...It seems as if I came to the wrong person's dream. I believe that this is Harry's dream.

Oh well...

I was in the forest and I could hear giggling coming from behind me. I turned to look and saw that it was me and Seth when we were just kids.

"Daddy, you won't catch us! You won't catch us!" kid Leah sing-songed.

"Yeah, Dad. You're too old!" Kid Seth mocked him.

Harry was laughing while trying to chase us. I think I should change my appearance to myself before I was turned. I looked down to see my hands as they changed from the cold pale color to the russet skin I had before the change.

Copper colored skin - check!

Argh! The dream seems to have changed...

Seth is frantically running around yelling out that I am missing. Harry left Seth back at the house before he journeyed into the forest in search of me.

He was worriedly searching until he heard a voice that called out to him.

"Daddy?" A frightened voice asked.

"Princess, is that you? where are you?" He yelled chasing after the voice.

"Daddy…" The voice seemed softer now.

Harry was frantically running around calling my name as he continued his search.

Sigh...I really shouldn't help him. He did betray me; his own flesh and blood.

Hmm...It seems that he's found the child version of me, but I was covered in blood. He cradled me to his chest as he frantically asked me not to leave him, Seth and mom.

"Baby, hang on. Daddy will get you to the hospital." he cried.

"Don't bother, you never cared for me at all...Go to your precious Sam…I hate you…I would rather die…you betrayed me…your own…daug..hter…I hate ...you …and ….mom…Why should I ...be the ...one to die…I don't deserve this…you do!…" The child said to him with all the hate that she could master.

The child struggled out of his grasp, but it Harry wouldn't let her go. He stayed there holding her in his arms until her very last breath.

The child Leah disappeared from his arms and the world around us became dark. It was as if someone was proving a point; that he deserved to wallow in his grief.

This is where his dream stopped. Harry woke up in a cold sweat and that woke up Sue

"Harry, are you alright?" she asked concerned after seeing his face

Harry sat up and covered his face with his hands as he raked them down his face.

"I'm fine," he sighed, "I just had a dream about Leah. She was accusing me that it was my fault that she died."

"You had the same dream as I had yesterday." She seemed shocked.

"You had the same dream that I did?" he asked with a mix of surprise and shock.

Sue nodded.

I left their room, because I couldn't take it anymore. They should grieve all they want and I won't care at all. Carlisle and Esme became my parents now. They are better than them.

Shaking those thoughts out of my head, I made my way to Seth's room…..

**A/N:**

**There…I'll stop here…**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own twilight**

**Chapter 5: the new beginning part 2**

**(Leah's POV)**

**~Seth's room~**

Whoa, it hasn't change at all.

I looked towards Seth, who was sprawled out on his bed as he slept. It seems that he has had a growth spurt while I was gone. No, it seems that he has become a shape shifter. I sighed sadly. Soon he will find out that we are enemies. I really hope that that day won't come. I leaned over the bed and caressed his face. Since I'm transparent, he didn't notice me at all.

"Leah," he mumbled in his sleep. "Don't… leave... me..."

Oh Seth, if I could cry I would. I better get inside his dream...

**~Inside Seth's dream~**

It's dark

I hear someone screaming my name

"Leah…Leah…sis…where are you…please come back!" Seth shouted.

It seems like he has been wandering this darkness looking for me.

Oh, Seth you should have move on. It's been a year already, I sighed.

I better find him...

I spent 5 minutes wandering around, trying to find him in this vast darkness. Well, at least he is still shouting.

His voice is getting louder. I found him. He is punching the ground still screaming my name.

I made my way behind him and hugged his crouched form. He went still, tensing. But, somehow, he recognizes me.

"Leah, is that you?" he asked as he raised his head to look at me.

"It's me, Seth" I replied.

He smiled and threw his arms around me and hugged me tightly as if I would disappear again if he didn't.

"Seth, I'm here, I'm here." I said sadly.

"Leah, please don't leave me!" He cried out.

"Seth, I am already dead. It's been a year already, you should let go and live your life and be happy." I told him, trying to convey to him to let go of me and to move on.

I motioned for him to stand up.

"Let's go somewhere that can calm you down, alright?" he reluctantly nodded.

I changed the scenery to the cliff and I added a glowing sun set over the water.

"It's a beautiful view, isn't it?" I asked him while I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"It is." He replied as he let out a deep breath.

"Seth, do you remember when we were kids and I brought you here to enjoy this view?" I asked him softly.

"Yes, you know I always come here when I have the time. But every time I come here, I always cry as I reminisce my past with you."

"What do you mean, 'when you have the time'?" I asked. I know about him being a shape shifter, but he doesn't know that I know.

"After we had your funeral, a week later, that bastard and bitch came over as if you didn't die at all and everything was peachy. Dad already told them that they were not welcome there anymore, but they had the nerve to come back and talk like we were old friends." He seethed.

"Se, calm down" I soothed him.

"Anyway, I was so angry and the next thing I knew, I had paws." He explained. He also knew that Sam imprinted Emily, but he's still angry with him. He has repeatedly been telling Sam that if he really loved me, then he would have at least tried to fight it; shouting at him and calling him a coward. Even though Sam was his Alpha, he still hated him.

"Hmm, it seems the baby brother I left behinds has changed." I murmured absentmindedly

"Of course I changed. Do you think I will let him forget what he did to you?" He raged.

I sighed...

The scenery was becoming disoriented. Ah, it seems that someone is trying to wake him up. I better go then.

"Seth, you should wake up now." I told him.

"What do you mean 'wake up'?" He asked confused and I sighed in response. He doesn't realize that this is a dream.

"Seth, this is a dream. I am not really here. As I said before, I am dead, Seth." I told him slowly.

He finally got it.

"Then I won't wake up. I'll stay here with you forever" he snapped surprising me.

"Seth, stop being irrational. Harry and Sue will be worried about you if you don't wake up." I rationalized, reminding him of what he would be leaving behind.

"Why, are you calling mom and dad by their names?" he asked raising a brow, almost challenging me.

"It's complicated, but if you really want to know, then ask them." I said through gritted teeth, and then sighed, trying to calm myself. "Go Seth, maybe the next time you dream I will be here waiting for you." I coaxed him.

"You wil be here? Promise?" he asked getting excited.

"I promise, Seth." I grinned at his eagerness. "You better wait for me (I laughed) Ah, I forgot to tell you," I began while I stood.

"What is it?" He pressed, standing up next to me and turning to face me.

"Promise me that you won't die? I'll only welcome you with open arms if you died of old age. So stay healthy, baby brother" I kissed his forehead and disappeared.

**~In Seth's bedroom~**

He suddenly sat up and shouted, "Leah!" while his arms stretched out like he was trying to grab something.

"Yo, Seth, you alright?" Jake asked him concerned. Embry and Quil came too, because it looks like they have patrol duty.

He sighed. Being a mind reader sure is handy. I went to Seth and caressed his face for the last time tonight and left to go back to Jasper. He must be worried by now, what with all the emotions I must be emitting.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own twilight**

**Chapter 6: the new beginning part 3****  
>(Seth's POV)<strong>

'Leah' I wistfully thought to myself.

I brought my hand to my cheek where I was sure that I felt Leah's caress. I was sure that it was her.

"Yo, man, you alright?" asked Embry.

"I'm fine." I shrugged.

"You sure man, because you shouted Leah's name a while ago" asked Quil.

"Yea, I had a dream about her. I'll tell you about it later when we shift."

They relented and stopped asking. I got out of bed and we made our way downstairs. Looking at the clock, I almost groaned as I noticed that it was onlu4 AM.

We went outside and took our shorts off before running into the forest as we shifted.

'Yo, Seth, tell us already.' Jake said

'Yea, man, you got us curious.' Embry agreed while Quil nodded.

I showed them my dream while we ran through the forest during our patrol.

"Whoa, was that the first dream you had with Leah in it?" asked Quil.

"Yeah, freaky right? I was the first dream I had about her since she.." I trailed off.

"Well, maybe she is trying to tell you to move on, bro." Embry suggested solemly.

"I think so too. I mean it has been a year already." Jake tentitively added.

"I know I should move on, but with the people here that had hurt my sister, I can't seem to." I told them.

We were quiet for a while as we ran with our own thoughts.

"But, Seth, will you try?" Jake pressed.

"I'll try if that's what Leah wants." I murmured mournfully.

They nudged me with their shoulders and told me that they will do their best to help. I nudged them back in thanks as we continued with our patrol.

Leah's POV

It has been 3 days since I met up with Seth in his dream. I haven't had the chance to see him again, since I didn't want to worry Jasper. But tonight, I think I will visit the pack in their dreams. That is, all except Uley's dream. I was suprised to find that they were dreaming the same thing.

Since we were friends when I was 'alive', I found that I had no trouble asking them for a favor. They seemed too eager to do as I asked, just like the good puppies that they are...Oh the irony!

When I went to each of their dreams, they all told me the same thing; they were sorry and that they would have saved me if they could shift at that time. I was touched by their words and hugged them each in thanks. But the most emotional of the bunch was Jake.

Jake was always like a big brother to Seth. When he was little, he would try to follow him around and be just like him. Ah, the good old days.

Edward seems to be busy with his new toy these days. Well, not a toy necessarily. She was a human. She seemed to make him go crazy, because he couldn't read her mind. He asked me if I could and when I told him yes, he threw a tantrum and acted childish, saing that it wasn't fair. I laughed so hard at his antics, because he was so much older than us; sans for Carlisle and Jasper. Overall, he was acting like child. I am glad that I ended up recording it all. It made for good blackmail material.

He hasn't introduced the human to us yet, but Edward pointed us out to her and told her who each of us was. Although, I think he told Esme a while ago that he would be bringing her by the house in 3 days. It made me curious a to what that day would bring.

**A/N:**

**I'll stop here….Enjoy**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own twilight**

' ' – **they talk using their minds**

"" **normal**

**Chapter 7:**** The Human**  
>(<strong>Leah's POV)<strong>

Today is finally the day that we will be meeting Isabella Swan.

I knew that if I just shook her hand, I will be able to see the full future for all of us if she comes to join our family.

I heard Edward's car close by as he drove down the driveway with a heartbeat accompanying him as well.

I could feel Jasper becoming tense, afraid of how the human's blood would affect him. I knew had to stay close to him then, if only for his sense of security. It seems that whenever I am by his side, he won't even think about drinking human blood. Well that was good and it was an improvement. That was what Carlisle had told us, anyway.

However, she is bad for our family, I could always just erase her memory knowing the truth about us being what we are.

I heard the front door open and close, alerting me that they finally were here.

I could hear Edward introducing her to everyone downstairs.

Jasper and I were just hanging out and relaxing in our room. I told Edward that we would meet her after she eats, telling him it is best to keep Jasper from her for a while.

20 later minutes….

My God, she eats slowly…it seems the rest agrees with me.

I can hear some doubt flowing through Edward's thoughts.

We heard a glass broken.

"It seems that Rose doesn't like her." Jasper observed.

"Yeah, we better get down there." I told him with a sigh. He nodded in agreement and we dragged ourselves up to go and meet this Isabella Swan.

Edward heard us entering the room and motioned the human away from Rose to face and greet us.

"Bella, this is our youngest sister, Leah Cullen." He introduced me and I smiled at her. From what I observed, it seems that I make her uncomfortable.

'Wow, she's beautiful. If I can befriend her, she can make me a vampire and that way, my life won't be so boring anymore. If I can manipulate Edward, here, then it will be a complete success!' I heard in her thoughts.

Ah, it seems that Eddie didn't tell her that I was a mind reader and that just because he can't read her mind, doesn't mean that I can. Knowing that the others needed to be aware of Miss Bella's true intentions, I projected my thoughts to everyone here except for the human.

It seemed to make them all angry, including Eddie here, to hear what was going through her mind.

_'You heard, Eddie. It seems that we are only kept around for her enjoyment.'_ I told him, my thoughts coated with distain.

_'Yeah, I know.'_ He deadpanned.

_'See? I told you to be careful with your choices.'_ Alice added

_'What, are we just toys to her?'_ Mark shouted

_'Oh, can I __**please**__ just snap her neck, now?'_ Rose begged.

_'I agree with rose.'_ Emmet agreed.

_'What bad manners.'_ Esme sighed, sad that she wasn't it for her first son after all.

Whoa, even Esme wasn't being nice to her anymore.

_'Edward, I think it is best if you don't meet up with her anymore.'_ Carlisle suggested resigned.

_'I think it is best to alter everyone's memory, as well.'_ Jasper said while holding my waist.

"Hello to you as well, Ms Swan." I said with a fake smile, holding my hand out for her to shake.

_'All that is as well, but I must first see if she is going to be trouble or not.'_ I told them.

She took my hand and shook it. I gripped her hand slightly but it seems she noticed it and tried to pull her hand away. I let go, not needing to touch her.

"Oh, this is Jasper, by the way." I introduced them and smiled at her. She greeted him, but seemed afraid to touch him.

_'Hah, as if I would let you touch him. You are nothing but trouble.'_

After the family heard that, Carlisle was the first to make a move.

"Edward, I think that it is best for Ms Swan to go home, don't you think?" he suggested.

Edward agreed and took a very confused Isabella home.

I told my family that I would tell them everything I got from the human once everyone was there.

10 minutes later…

Edward had finally returned and we all went in to the living room and took our seats with our mates on the furniture.

I sighed as I began. "Well, she is bad news alright. What I saw was that if she joined us, our family would be destroyed, or we would be killed." I told them seriously and in exasperation.

They all gasped in shock at this revelation.

"I see," Carlisle mused.

"Well, the only good thing that I learned is that, Eddie, she is not your mate. You will have to wait for a while to meet the real one." I told him and he nodded silently in response.

I stood up and let out a deep breath. "I guess I have to go alter everyone's memory. Jazz, you want to come?" I asked in exasperation and he nodded.

I suddenly had a thought, that maybe I should manipulate that human to ensure that she does not cross us.

"Have a safe trip, dear." Esme said to us as we made our way out the door. We smiled at her in return and left.

Jazz and I went to that _human's_ house first. If I can alter her memory, then those around her; meaning everyone in school and those she knows outside of school, then their memories will be altered as well.

I made her believe that if she comes near us, something will bad happen and will cause her to shy away from us. When I was satisfied, Jazz and I left to go back home.

When we were in our room, I told Jazz that I would like to visit Seth.

"Alright, but be careful, darling. Don't take too long now."

I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. He grabbed the back of my neck as I went to pull away and kissed me on the lips. I responded eagerly and we began to make out for a while until I decided that it was time.

I kissed him one last time before I went visit my brother as I closed my eyes.

**~Seth's Dream~**

I noticed that it was the same scenery that we left off at the last time we talked and he was sitting on the edge of the cliff looking out over the view. I walked over to him slowly, being careful so that he wouldn't notice me. When I was behind him was when I heard him.

"Sis, where are you? You promised me that we would see each other again." he said sadly.

Oh, Seth…

"I'm here, baby bro." I said to him while taking a seat beside him.

"Sis!" He shouted in surprise. After the shock, he hugged my tightly the same kind of hug as last time. He is still afraid, I thought to myself with a sigh.

"So, what have you been doing lately?" I asked while patting his head.

"Well….."

He told me that everyone dreamt of me, except for Uley, telling them to protect him. (He pouted at that and said that he didn't need protection. I just chuckled at him.) Uley asked why I hadn't come to him. (Ha, that should be obvious. He is the reason I died anyway, I mumbled). Anyway, he asked Mom and Dad about as to why I resented them and it seems that they explained it. He was telling me he was angry at them, but as time went on, he told me he couldn't ignore them. They have been driven with guilt ever since I died.

"Let's stop talking about them." I sighed.

We spent the rest of the time talking about what he wanted to do in the future. I listened to everything he said, only interrupting him to give him advice until it was time for me to go.

"Will you wait for me, Seth? I don't know when I will come to see you again." I asked.

"I'll always wait for you, sis" He promised.

We stood up and hugged for the last time tonight. It was like I always did when we were kids. I kissed his forehead and ruffled his head.

"Bye, baby bro," I mumbled to him during the hug before pulling back.

I waved goodbye to him, because he was being pulled back to awake from this dream.

"Leah, I will always wait for you. I love you, sis." He shouted to me.

"I love you too, Seth."

I think he saw me crying.

**~back with jasper~**

"Jazz, it seems that I can cry when I go in to other dreams. Well I did this time for the first time."

"It's only natural," He said and pulled me in to a hug. I kissed his lips and once again, started another make out session.

**A/N:**

**Well that's that**

**Ahahah…**

**It will be a while till I write again…**

**Please be patient with me….**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own twilight**

**Chapter 8:**** Familiar  
><strong>**(Bella's POV)**

I woke up at the sound of my alarm ringing.

That's weird; I feel like something happened and I am missing it. Huh…Oh well. I'd better go to school.

When I arrived at school, I saw the Cullen's all together talking. I don't know why, but they scare me. I better not bother them.

I suddenly felt a chill run on my spine. Ah, I'm just being paranoid. I better go to class or I will be late.

(What she didn't know was that the Cullen's where smirking at her.)

After school, I went home. There, I saw Billy Black's car and thought that maybe Jake is here as well.

I walked through the front door and noticed that I was right; he is here. It was weird, because last I saw him, which was 2 weeks ago, he wasn't so tall and buff.

"Hey, Bells!" He greeted me.

I turned to look and him and noticed that he was staring at me. It was as if I was the only person here.

Weird

"Hey, Jake. What happened? You look…um…different." I observed.

"Oh, yeah…it's in our genes." He said plainly and shrugged.

I raised my brow at that

"Anyway, my dad invited Charlie to the bonfire, but he couldn't come. Maybe you could take his place?" he asked hesitantly, but full of hope.

"Oh, sure." I agreed.

We went to Billy and he smiled at me and let us know that we should go.

When we arrived, he introduced me to his friends. Is it me or are his friends on drugs, the same kind as Jake? Well, he did say that it was in his genes. Maybe they have the same ones.

I noticed a lonely boy sitting farther from anyone else. I wonder who he is. Jake's friends were giving him pitying glances. I wondered why, so I thought that I better ask Jake about this.

"Jake, who is he?" I asked motioning to that boy with my head.

"Oh, his name is Seth Clearwater. He is like a little brother to me. He used to be cheerful, but his sister died and caused him to change." He told me solemnly. It was clear that he was close to Seth's sister as well and that he felt bad about the state that his close friend was in.

"Oh, what was her name?" I asked.

"Leah. It was Leah Clearwater." He murmured.

Leah? Is it the same Leah that I know?

"Do you have a picture of her?" I asked curiously.

He nodded and took something from his wallet and show me Leah's picture. "This is a picture of the three of us about two years ago." I smiled at him in sympathy and looked at the picture in his hand.

What I saw shook me. Because what I saw was the same Leah that I know, but her name wasn't Leah Clearwater. Though, she does have different skin colour and has some other differences, but I was sure that this was her. The thing that confused me was that Jake had said that Seth's sister had died. He saw me shaking and asked what was wrong.

"Jake, are you sure about this? Because I know someone with the same name, but a different surname. She looks exactly like her, Jake."

I saw his eyes widen and it seemed that his friends heard me and asked me questions; especially Seth.

"What do you mean that she looks like someone you know? Leah has been dead for a year now." Embry questioned.

"Um, she looks like a schoolmate of mine. Her name is Leah Cullen, the youngest daughter of Dr. Cullen" I said hesitating. It seemed that they were shock.

It was then that Jake told me that I should go home. I didn't want to argue and I left the reservation without a fuss..

**(Billy's POV)**

If what Bella said is true, then we must find out. I told Jake and the others and we went to the boundary line. The other elders came with us, all curious about the result of this meeting.

Somehow, the Cullen's sensed us coming and we were greeted by Dr. Cullen and if I remember correctly, his name was Edward. They were on the other side of the treaty line approaching us.

**(Carlisle's POV)**

We were relaxing at home when I saw Leah stiffen.

"What is wrong, my dear?" I asked her.

"it's the shifters and the elders. They somehow knew that I looked a lot like a supposed diseased member of the reservation and are coming to the treaty line to know if it is true." She explained.

I was shock, but it wasn't only me, but the rest of my family as well.

"How, dear?" asked Esme in concern.

She sighed heavily and told us that, _the human_ became the imprint of one of the shifters and asked Jake all about Seth and ended up asking for his sister's name and picture.

"Oh, this is a mess." Mark said shaking his head in exasperation.

"You should have allowed me to snap her neck when I wanted to." Rose mumbled crossing her arms over her breasts.

The others agreed, but I reminded them about the treaty. They all sighed in disappointment, but didn't have time to dwell.

"Edward, we better go. Stay here, all of you." I instructed.

"I am sorry everyone." Leah apologized, but we told her that it was alright and that it wasn't her fault. She smiled sadly and thanked us.

"We will see how this situation works out. Don't worry, my dear." I soothed.

With that Edward and I left for the treaty line.

"Ah, what do we owe this visit?" I asked them, thinking that it was better that we go with the clueless act for now.

"We heard from a friend of ours that there is someone who's name is Leah with you?" Billy asked very hesitantly, but had anxiousness to his voice as well.

"Oh, you're talking about my youngest daughter." I nodded and they tensed.

"I see… well, were you the ones who turned her?" he asked.

"No," I shook my head, "we found her and asked her if she would like to join our family. She gladly accepted. Why are asking?" Edward explained.

"May we ask if we can bring her here and we will see if she is that someone that we know?" Asked Old Quil.

I nodded at Edward. He nodded in return and left to retrieve Leah.

**A/N:**

**Look forward for the next chapter **


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 9:**** The confrontation  
><strong>**(Leah's POV)**

My family was comforting from the dreaded confrontation of my hateful past. Suddenly, everyone returned with a solemn look. I sighed, knowing what was coming.

"They want to meet you." He solemnly announced.

I smiled at him and said that it can't be helped as I got to my feet and headed to the door.

"I'm apologizing in advance. I may explode in anger once I talk to them." I warned them.

"We understand, Lee, but remember that we are here with you. You are not alone in this." Alice told me while the rest nodded their heads and gave me an encouraging smile.

"Thank you," I said and we left, closing the door behind us.

**~in the clearing~**

We appeared beside Carlisle on our side of the treaty line.

"Did you need something from me, Carlisle?" I asked playing clueless. It seems that my family understood me and played along.

"Yeah, we were having fun playing." Emmett wined while the rest nodded their heads in agreement.

"I understand, my dear, but they requested that they meet you." Carlisle said nodding towards the pack and the elders.

I had my back to them, so they still hadn't seen my face. I raised my brow and turned to face them. They all gasped in shock, while the shifters seemed to be shaking.

I sighed. "Ah, if isn't my dear old friends." I said sarcastically and crossed my arms over my chest. They seem to flinch causing me to smirk at them.

"Leah, is that you?" asked Sue

"Last time I checked, my name was Leah." I told her, my voice full of sarcasm.

"Leah, what happened?" asked Harry

"What happened? I'll tell you what happened," I began with my voice rising with every word, "On the day my so-called 'family and friends' betrayed me, I left. How could you? If only you had trusted me, this wouldn't have happened. But no, what did you do? You took their side and told me to that 'it wasn't meant to be' and to 'just find another!' Not to mention that my so-called 'fiancé' didn't even do _anything_ to fight the damn 'gravity' as you call it. He just accepted it, not caring who was hurt in the process. None of you did! You just went with the flow of things and let me suffer. Let me tell you this slowly, YOU KILLED LEAH CLEARWATER, YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD. Stop bothering me and go to hell, as if I care!" I raged and left, only being followed by my family.

It seems that I left all of them crying. Pfft… as if I care. This is for the best. I should stay away from Seth as well then.

When we arrived home, my family comforted me all through the night and told me that they won't betray and leave me like_ they_ did.

**A/N:**

**Sorry if it is short…..**

**B/N:**** This story has been beta'd by me, ****Xo BellaItalia oX ****and I am still accepting story's featuring Jasper or Bella from Twilight or Eric from Phantom of the Opera. PM me for further details! Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own twilight**

**Chapter 10:**** Trouble Brewing****  
><strong>**(Leah's POV)**

Since that fateful night, I haven't had the courage to visit Seth in his dreams. I'm scared, but I knew that this was for the best. We are enemies and one day, he may even be the one to kill me. But I won't get killed, no; I won't let Jasper suffer after he had finally met me, his mate; his imprint. He had been alone for over a century. When I first met him, I knew in my heart that he wouldn't hurt me or betray me; he just couldn't.

I am happy that I met the Cullens. They gave me the life that I should have had, and I am repaying them by protecting them from being seen by the Volturi. I knew once they find out about me that they will try to separate me from my family and my mate. If I deny them, then they might try to dispose of me. Yes, this is for the best.

We have been going to school as if nothing happened, but it seems that Swan girl has been looking at us like a frightened animal. Hah, it seems that our dear Jakey has finally told her she was his imprint.

We just smirked at her whenever we felt that she was watching us. Hah, what can a human do to us? Okay, that was over the top. After all, I was once a human too. I am only 2 years old in vampire years.

**Time skip to 1 week later…**

Jasper and I, along with the rest of the family, were relaxing in the living room. Jasper, Mark and Emmet were playing computer games, while Carlisle and Esme were cuddling on the couch together, and Alice and Edward were playing Chess. Well, if I was a human, it wouldn't really be called 'playing' since they haven't even moved an inch. They have been just staring at the chess pieces until one of them says that they lost and to try again. Rose and I were painting our nails; since I was done painting hers, she was doing mine. After getting our nails done we talked about the latest fashion.

I was suddenly jolted by a vision…

"What! Good God, if I knew this was coming I would have killed that stupid human!" I shouted, suddenly, alerting my family in the process.

Jasper came to my side to calm me down.

"What's wrong, Darlin'?" Jasper asked while embracing me. I hugged him back, telling him that I was okay before I answered him.

"It seems that the Swan girl got caught by a nomad named James. She was on the shifters territory." I sighed. "The shifters ended up killing James and his mate saw what happened. She is now extremely angry and left hell bent on revenge. It appears that she is trying to create a newborn army to destroy the shifters and the human." I told them and let out another sigh.

"That human is nothing but trouble." Rose grumbled while the rest nodded their agreement.

"What are we going to do?" asked Edward in exasperation.

"We will see how this will turn out." Carlisle said shrugging.

"Do you want to see what the shifters are planning? I can bring you guys with me and they won't notice us at all."

They nodded and closed my eyes concentrating while I used my ability.

We weren't in the living room anymore. We were in the room where the council has their meetings. Everyone was here, even that human. I sighed and rolled my eyes shaking my head in disbelief.

Jasper suddenly hugged me, sensing my discomfort. I smiled up at him and kissed his lips in appreciation. My family gave me encouraging smiles, showing their support. I returned their smiles before turning our attention to the shifters.

"What are we going to do? There have been many vampires spotted coming and going out of Bella's house." Jake asked while hugging Bella close to him. I would have gagged if I weren't a vampire since vampires don't gag.

"We have no choice. We need to ask the Cullen's for their help." Billy concluded.

There were those that protested, because they knew that if they got our help that they would have to face me and they didn't know how they would do that.

I sighed again, realizing that I have been sighing a lot lately. Especially since my old family has been brought in to my life again against my wishes.

"We don't have a choice. They can help us and the more, the merrier. We should go to the boundary line to tell them of this. It is for the best." Old Quil resigned and the rest nodded their heads in agreement and defeat.

I pulled my gift back and we were back in our living room discussing on what we should do.

"My dear, is it alright with you if we help them?" Carlisle asked me hesitantly. I appreciated that he took my feelings in to account first before deciding on a course of action.

Everyone looked at me, but before I could say anything, Rose stood up angrily.

"Why should we help them? They were the ones who hurt Leah, and they have the nerve to ask us for help?" She growled with her hands at her side, fists clenched. Mark, Alice, Emmet, Edward and Jasper mumbled their agreements.

"That may be so, but it is the right thing to do and we will let Leah decide. We won't force her in to any position that will cause her hurt or discomfort." Esme replied calmly while Carlisle nodded his head as he agreed with his wife.

"I'll agree to this, but I have conditions that they must agree to. If they will not abide by these conditions, then we won't help them." I told them after some thought.

They knew me the best and the only reason that I was agreeing to this was because I didn't want Seth to die. He is still my brother after all, so they seemed to understand and silently agreed with me.

"What are the conditions, my dear?" Carlisle asked.

"First, none of them are to come near me. Second, they are not to cause trouble for any of you." They seemed to agree with me and their eyes softened when I mentioned my second condition.

I smiled at them gratefully and waited for the shifters to arrive at the treaty line.

**A/N:**

**Hello again,**

**It has been a while since my last update and I'm sorry about that. I've been busy with school and all.**

**Pls review.**

**Well enjoy!**

**B/N:**** This story has been beta'd by ****Xo BellaItalia oX****. I am still accepting stories that need to be beta'd that involve Jasper or Bella from Twilight, or Erik from Phantom of the Opera. PM me for details! Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own twilight**

**Chapter 11****: Coming Together  
>(Leah's POV)<strong>

When I sensed that they were already at the boundary line, I told my family and we got up and left our house to go and meet them.

Upon arriving, we noticed that they were very nervous and fidgeting in one way or another.

I decided to stay quiet and let Carlisle and Edward to do all of the talking.

**(Carlisle's POV)**

"What do we owe to the nature of your visit, Mr Black?" I asked acting as if I didn't already know.

He seemed to hesitate before speaking. "You see, there are unknown vampires that have been crossing over on to our lands."

"Hmm," I mused, "If we didn't know about them, then I would assume that they are probably Nomads." I told them simply.

"Why, what happened?" Edward asked, feigning curiosity.

They then went on to explain what had happened with James and his mate and how they had to destroy him to save Bella, along with Victoria's plan for revenge.

"So, you see, we are here to ask for your help." Old Quil concluded.

"From your description, they are probably newborn vampires, and by asking this, you want us to teach or possibly help you destroy them?" They nodded their heads a bit hesitantly.

I was about to say something when Rose decided to say interrupt.

"What? You think that after what you did to our sister, that we would jump at the opportunity to help you?" Rose shouted at them, while Emmet nodded from behind her. The rest of the family seemed to agree. I knew that this was only an act, but we better get moving.

"Rose, calm down." I then switched my attention towards the Quileutes. "I'm sorry about her." I apologized and they seemed to understand just waving it off as they understood Rose's outburst. As a matter of fact, they seemed to expect it.

"Can I ask you something?" Edward interrupted. "I know from reading your mind that you don't want to be here."

"Go ahead." Harry nodded.

"Why should we help you? All of you have always treated us as your enemies, but when you discovered what had happened to Leah, you seem to expect or want to change your attitude towards us as if we are now allies or something." Edward interrogated while the rest of our family nodded in agreement with what he was saying. "Well, nothing has changed and we are still your enemies, regardless of our attempts at peace. Even when our father, Carlisle, offered a peace treaty, the shifters wanted to kill us all the same and treated us as if we were these horrible creatures that were beneath you. You were always just waiting for one of us to break the treaty so that you would have a chance to annihilate us. But when you found out that Leah had become one of us, you seemed to hesitate before somewhat changing your tune. Now don't want to bother with us and finally leave us alone in peace because of Leah. Now, is it because of her that you assumed that we would want to help you?" Edward challenged the tribe who were all either shaking or tearing up.

"That is partly true, but we want you to help us because it is the right thing to do." Billy answered.

"That may be true, but it doesn't change the fact that you treated Leah horridly in her time of need. None of you were there for her when it was 'the right thing to do'. Now, you are in a time of need and expect her and the rest of us to help because it is 'the right thing to do.' Tell me why we shouldn't bestow the same treatment on you that you bestowed on her, my mate?" Jasper asked pulling Leah in to his arms and narrowing his eyes pointedly at Harry and Sue.

"Because you are better people than we had ever given you credit for." Seth spoke up from the back of the pack.

I sighed, knowing that it was time to grant them our assistance. I looked at my family, telling them with my eyes that it was time. Sensing my mood, they gave me a smile, telling me that they would always back me up.

"Alright, we will help you," I told them, taking note of their relieved expressions. "_But…"_

They tensed upon hearing the word.

"But?" Harry asked, all of them on edge and frozen.

I looked towards my family and their nodded.

"I speak for the rest of my family, but we do have conditions. If this is broken we will back out and leave you to handle the newborns on your own." Alice warned.

They nodded, gesturing for us to continue.

"We only have two conditions." Mark announced.

"One, leave Leah alone. She is not to be hounded by any of you. Do not approach her for anything or speak to her unless she initiates the conversation." Rose listed.

"Don't bother her and don't come near her. No exceptions." Emmett finished.

"Number two, don't be a burden to us and we won't burden you. No more of this constant rivalry or causing us trouble." Jasper clarified.

"We are going to help you, but if you are going to be difficult, than we won't stay and hear you whine or complain." Leah added.

They seemed to accept and nodded in their agreement.

"Well, then you need practice and lessons for fighting the newborns." Edward said.

"Jasper is most efficient in that." I mentioned, nodding my head in Jasper's direction.

Jasper nodded his head.

"Come tomorrow night to our baseball field. There is enough space for all of us to practice and learn. This will be a temporary truce." Esme instructed.

"Since there is nothing left to discuss, I bid you goodnight. We will see you all tomorrow at midnight." I finalized and we left to go back to our home.

**A/N:**

**I'll stop here…**

**Ah Midterms are coming and I will be busy….**

**Sigh**

**Look forward to the battle.**

**B/N: ****This story is being Beta'd by me, ****Xo BellaItalia oX****. I am still accepting stories that need to be beta'd involving Jasper or Bella from Twilight, or Erik from Phantom of the Opera. PM me for further information. Thank you! -B**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own twilight**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

><p><strong>Leah's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>When we came to the baseball field, They weren't there. Well it is still early.<p>

"what should we do while we wait?" I ask

"hmm, it is better if start our training. Leah dear, don't use any of your powers okay." Jasper told me

"jazz is right lee. We can't lose you to the Volturi's if they somehow knew about your abilities" added Eduard

"I understand." I smiled at them and we started our training. Jasper was training me intensely but carefully because he doesn't want to lose me.

I went behind him without him noticing and tackled him. The others laughed at us.

It was too funny anyway.

Well our fun was broken because we sensed they were coming so we waited for them.

When they arrived they had already shifted. Oh well, it's not like me and Eduard can't read their mind whenever.

'my sister looks like she's having fun' thought Seth sadly. I cringed a little at that. I didn't want the others to know me being uncomfortable with them around but I guess it is useless since I have an empathy as a boyfriend and a mind-reader as a brother

"welcome, know it is best for you to watch how our kind fight. It will help you predict were the newborns will attack you" said Carilsle

They agreed and huddle together.

* * *

><p>"Jasper, please" said Carilsle.<p>

He nodded in understanding.

"this will be the pairings, Eduard and Leah, Alice and Emmet, Rose and Jasper. Mark and Esme. I'll join with Eduard and Leah. I'm sorry my dear but you haven't had the experience yet. All of us will take turns to teach you so it will be alright" he said to me.

I smiled at him and return. Well it is true anyway.

When we were training. I keep hearing the shifters conversation.

* * *

><p>'what did Dr. vamp means that Leah doesn't have any experience yet?' asked Embry<p>

'well she was turned just last year.' Said Quil

'but damn she fights as if she can take down the mind leech and Dr. vamp single handedly.' Said Jared

'I hope she will be alright' said Seth

'…' Sam stayed quiet

'damn Seth your sis got skills' said Collin

'yea, plus she is hot as well' added Brady

'stop thinking about her like that' growled Jacob and Seth

'woah, alright, we'll stop. Jeeze overprotective much" chimed Brady and Collin

That is when I toned it down.

Sigh I just got Eduard by the throat. When I felt Carlisle come at me from my back. I jumped away from Eduard and pushed Carlisle in a tree.

"alright this will be enough for today" said Carilsle

"that was great Leah" said Eduard from behind me. Suddenly Eduard and I heard Jacob suggested something.

'hey, mind leech, we should familiarize your scent before any fighting or else we might injure you.'

Eduard told Carlisle about Jake commented. Well there is no use in hoping that he won't allow it.

'Remember Leah this is for the sake of your family. Tolerate this just once.' I thought to myself

"we agree. It will help to minimal the casualties. Can you guys come one by one" said Carlisle

"great, I'll smell like a wet dog" snided Rose

* * *

><p>The others just shrugged in response.<p>

My family and I stayed away from each other so that it will be easier for them to identify us. But I noticed that Jasper is close to me showing his support. Well not only Jasper as well as the others. I smiled at them appreciating it and they smiled in return.

The first one to come is Brady

"this is Brady" said Edaurd

Brady came to Eduard first since he is the nearest one. Then Brady went to, Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Mark, Alice, Emmet, Jasper and lastly me. But when he came near me. He shouted in his thoughts in hope that I could hear him. Oh how right is he.

'Big sis, remember me? Its me Brady, the one you used to babysit. Look at me, I'm a wolf' he said excitedly and I could see his tail wagging.

I smiled amused. He is still the same.

I put my hand in his face and said "hey Brady, my you've grown" I said caressing his face. I could see others tensed.

"next is Collin" said eduard.

Collin followed Brady's example and even talked to me. I smiled at him and patted his head. Telling him the same thing with Brady.

"next is paul" he followed their example. When he came to me he nudged at me and whined I just patted him and smiled.

"next is Jared" he followed them and when he came to me he nudged me as well. So I patted him and smiled

"next is quil" when he came to me. He said 'Lee, Seth missed you.' Oh, he is far too kind. I sighed and patted his head.

"next is Embry" when he came to me he told me someone missed me as well, but it was not Seth no it was Jacob. I sighed again and patted his head.

The only one left are them sigh

"next is Sam" oh great. When he came to me he whined but I didn't look at him. So he left

"next is Jacob" when he came to me. 'lee, can you hear me? Oh, you can't sigh. I missed you.' He said to me. So in response I caressed his face.

"lastly but not the least is Seth"

When seth came to me I felt something in me that will burst. I am so proud of him. Sigh

'lee, sis, please don't leave me again. I don't care if you're a vampire. You are still my sister. Please can't we go back before, this time it is just me, you, and Jake. No Sam or anyone else. We can even let Embry and Quil join us' he whined to me. I was touched. I looked at him in the eyes but it can never be the same. I have too much hate that it blinded me from everything. So I only patted him and went to Japser. This is for the best I am so sorry seth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well sorry for not updating….i'll update sooner now since it's the start of my summer…..**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own twilight**

**Chapter 13**

~Seth's POV~

When it was finally my turn, I told her of how I missed her greatly. But she only smiled at me and went towards the vampire with many scars. I whined. I didn't want to be separated from my sister anymore. I don't care if she is a vampire. I don't care if I am a wolf that is designed to kill them. First and foremost Leah is my sister.

I whined and whined for her to come back to me. I looked at Edward telling him to help me. But he only shook his head and apologized. They left to go back to their home. I wanted to follow Leah but Jake and the others pulled me back towards the Rez.

I have no choice. I'll try again tomorrow.

Jake took me home. We change back and he escorted me back to my front door.

"Seth, Leah loves you man. Maybe she is just trying to protect you" said Jake

"From what, Jake. I can take care of myself" I snapped

"That may be true. But the older sibling will always protect his/her younger sibling no matter how unreasonable it is. I got it drilled in my head 'cause of my own troublesome sisters."

"But I thought she was dead. Jake. How do you think I will feel? That she is alive or rather undead. Huh!"

"I know Seth; she is like a big sister to me as well. After this fiasco is over. We will go and face her. Just, not now."

"Yea, this is all because of your stupid imprint is that it."

"I'll tell you something then, I don't think Bella is my imprint anymore. I think that I was so infatuated with her that I thought I imprinted Bella."

"What, when did this start?"

"On the day that we found out Lee became a vampire. That she is a Cullen now. Sigh"

"That long huh. I wonder, no not only me, but the rest why you seemed so awkward whenever Bella was coming to see you."

"Was I really like that?"

"Yea"

"Well I guess I'll tell Bella after this fiasco too"

"You do that. And I'll sleep, trying to see if I can see my sister in my dream"

"Ah, about that Seth. What do you think? Does she have the ability to go to our dreams?"

"I don't know. But now that I think of it. Ever since we found out that she became a vampire. She hasn't appeared in my dreams at all."

"Shall we test it then?"

"How?" I asked

"We have to call her out really hard. Maybe through that we can pull her towards us"

"Man where did you think about that" I looked at him incredously.

"Ah…you see….um.. how do I say this….i saw it in television" he said sheepishly. Then we burst out in laughter

"Well it is worth trying. Thanks man" I said to him

"Yea, I'll try it too." He bade me goodbye and went towards his home.

**A/N: hi sorry about this…here is the next chap…**

**Don't mind my grammar mistakes…I don't have a beta so….lol**

**Anyway enjoy…**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own twilight**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

* * *

><p>Jasper and I went straight towards our room. There he comforted me throughout the night. But I felt something tugging me towards a dream. It must be Seth. I have to refuse this.<p>

"jasper, Seth is tugging me to his Dream" I told him

"I see, what will you do, darling?" he asked me

"I have to refuse this. This is for the best. I am his enemy now. After the fight, we will just be doing what we have done. Avoiding them." He hugged me

"very well, the others will understand. We are here to protect and love you my dear. You are never alone. Please remember that" I smiled at him. Happy that I found him.

All the while thinking of Seth

'I am sorry Seth this is for the better' I silently told him through his dream.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Seth's dream~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Leah, Leah, please don't abandon me." I cried at the endless darkness before me.<p>

I kept running and shouting for her. In this darkness, I can't seem to find my sister.

I don't know how long I have been there, but I heard something, so I stop shouting and tried to listen.

'_I'm sorry Seth, this is for the best'_ I heard someone said. That voice, it was Leah's. I am sure of it.

What does she mean that this was for the best? Does she mean. That after the fight. We will be ignoring each other again? No, no I don't want that. What I want is for my sister to come back to me. She is only thinking about herself. Leaving me alone. Again. I wallowed in my grief, thinking that my sister hates me.

I cried and cried for my sister to come back to me. I plead to her to not hate me.

'Seth…Seth…" someone was calling

"Leah, is that you?" I asked hoarsely.

"Seth…wake up" the voice pulled me back to reality.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>~Jake's POV~<strong>

* * *

><p>I couldn't sleep so I went towards Seth's house. At least, he will have company after his encounter with Leah today. When I jumped in his open window, I saw him whimpering in his bed. Crying his sister's name. I shook him to wake him up from his nightmare. After a couple of shaking him awake he finally woke up.<p>

"wah….jake is that you" he asked hoarsely.

"yes, it's me man."

"jake, I heard Leah's voice…..she told me that she was sorry and that it is best for her to stay away" he cried. I patted him in the back. Seth is like a little brother to me. I even saw Leah as my own sister too.

Sigh. He is still relying on his sister. They are family after all. I miss her too.

'Leah, who are you protecting, Seth or yourself?' I thought. Hoping that someone can answer me. But only silence greeted me.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll stop here and pls review**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own twilight**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>~Leah's POV~<strong>**

* * *

><p>When we all finished disposing of the new-borns and Victoria.<p>

We saw the packs were huddling on someone and they called Carlisle to them. We stayed back, 'cause we didn't want to alarm them of our presence.

Japser was cuddling me close to him. It seems he is making sure that I was not taken away from him. I smiled and assured him that I am not going to disappear.

We only salvaged one newborn. Her name is Alexi. A browned eyed 16 years old blonde. I was the one who saved her. I introduced him to Eduard. When their eyes met, we all saw that Eduard became content. He found his soulmate. He is never going to be alone. We all saw Alexi relaxing.

I heard her thoughts and am happy that she likes Eddie as well. Their feelings are mutual. All are family are complete now. We decided that her last name will be Hale. After all, she is Blonde. She can be My Jasper and Rose's younger sister. Because they look physically older than her.

"Leah dear, can you come here a moment" shouted Carlisle at me from his position.

I looked and saw that the packs were looking at me pleadingly.

Hmm, what is going on?

I went nearer to them along with my family. They didn't want me anywhere near them after all.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>~Carlisle's POV~<strong>

* * *

><p>When I was called up to help a member of the pack that was injured. I saw Jacob lying on the ground looking pained.<p>

I asked them what had happened when I was examining Jacob.

It seems that Leah's younger brother was supposed to be attacked, but Jacob Black blocked it for him resulting his entire left side crushed.

"can you do something doc?" asked Seth

"well, his whole left side is crushed. His healing ability is quite slow. He may be suffocated to death or even bleed to death." I told them solemnly.

They protested and told me to save him.

"there may be someone who can help him" I said to them.

I am sorry Leah, but I know you love Jacob as a brother too. Plus he saved your younger brother from pain and impending death.

"who" asked Samuel Uley. The one who broke my daughter's heart. Sigh

"Leah, she can heal him" I told them.

When I looked up, I saw them hesitate for a minute, but they made up their mind and agreed on something.

"please, can you call her." Pleaded Seth. The poor boy. I smiled and shouted at Leah to come here.

I saw her and with the rest of the family coming. The pack didn't surround me. They stepped back for Leah to help me with their pack member.

"what is it?" she asked kneeling beside me.

"I need you to heal him. He was crushed while saving Seth from a newborn." I explained

She looked at Jacob then at Seth, then towards the pack and lastly to me. I patted her shoulder and she sighed.

She hold out her hands above Jacob's body. Slowly healing him. A soft green glow appeared and surrounded her hand and I saw Jacob's injuries, were healing nicely.

It was the first time that my family and I saw her use this ability. It has a calming effect surrounding us.

After 5 minutes of waiting. Jacob was healed completely. When he opened his eyes. He immediately jumped and looked at his body.

"what the hell. I can't feel any pain." He shouted

"well, you are completely healed Jacob. You can thank Leah for that. She can heal any diseases, paralysis, and injuries. No matter how impossible they are, she can do it." I informed him standing up with Leah.

He looked up and smiled at Leah. Before we could see. He launched his body at my daughter hugged her.

"thank you Leah. You saved my life" we heard him say while burying his face on her neck.

I look towards my family and saw that Alice, Esme and Eduard were restraining them from attacking. They may have thought that Jacob was planning to attack Leah. I looked at the pack and they looked shock.

Leah was stunned and awkwardly patted his back. Jacob broke the hug and we left to go back to our home.

We openly welcomed Alexi to our family.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>~Jacob's POV~<strong>

* * *

><p>We saw them left and I turned back towards my pack. They still look shocked that I hugged Leah.<p>

"what the hell man, we thought you were attacking Leah, you gave us a fright" snapped Paul

"how could you think that I would have attack her." I asked appalled

They shrugged.

"but if you were, we would have stopped you. Leah is till our family no matter what she is" said Embry

The others agreed.

"Jake, can I ask something? When you were hugging her. Does she… you know…reek?" asked Quil

That perked the others attention.

"not really, she doesn't smell bad. When I was close to her. The Cullen's old smell was gone. It isn't strong as before. They don't smell bad." I told them

"it may be because of Leah. She is the bridge between our pack and the Cullen's." informed Jared

"we must tell this to the elders. Let us go. This place reeks of vampires. That are not the Cullens." Commanded Sam

We all nodded and left. I comforted Seth all the way back to La push.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wow…the Cullen's don't smell bad to the pack anymore…**

**What does this mean?...**

**Hmmm…**

**Ah yes….**

**The Volturi's won't come….**

**Please review….**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own twilight**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

><p><strong>~Harry's POV~<strong>

* * *

><p>It has been a week since the newborn battle and the revelation of the packs immunity to the Cullens.<p>

"what do you think about this Harry? This means that the Cullens are not our enemy now. This is thanks to your daughter Leah. Don't you agree Old Quil?" asked Billy

"yes, I agree with Billy here." Replied Old Quil

"I know. But I just wish that our rules were not controlling us. Following them letter by letter caused me my baby girl" I replied to them holding my head.

"we know, we will not be making a mistake again. That is why we are having this meeting, to make peace with the Cullens and only the Cullens. They have showed us that they are not a threat to our kind since they are not animal eaters. I am proud of your daughter, since Carlisle Cullen told us that she has not consumed any human blood at all. He said that she has only consumed animal blood. She has great control. You must be proud of her, my dear friend." Said Billy

I am proud of her. I am. She made me feel happy as her father. But I cannot forgive myself for hurting her when Samuel imprinted on her cousin.

Sigh

"I have always admired her. Your daughter I mean. She carried herself like a warrior should. She has great control. But whenever I see her, looking at us. I can't help but see the hurt in her eyes. No matter how hard she tried to cover it. When she was surrounded by the Cullens. That hurt, disappeared completely. They have healed her. Where we hurt her, they healed her and we are grateful for that. This nonsense war with the Cullens should be abolished. Every one of the pack thinks that way too. They don't want to hurt Leah. She is still family." Added Quil

I only smiled sadly at them and agreed.

We have been controlled by the rules that we would have even considered sacrificing our family before. But not anymore. No, we will do everything to ask her for her forgiveness.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hello…here's Harry's take of what will happen….**

**Please review…..**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own twilight**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

><p><strong>~Seth's~<strong>

* * *

><p>When I got home, I found my father clutching his chest.<p>

"Oh my god. Dad! Dad!" I shook him.

Mom wasn't home she was at work.

"Seth? We heard you yelling" I heard Jake barging in my house with the others. When they saw me, they immediately called an ambulance.

It took 5 excruciating minutes till it arrives. I told Jake to call my mom and I left with the ambulance.

When we got there, I asked if Dr. Cullen can be the one to help him. They agreed and left towards surgery.

While we were waiting everyone came. The other elders. The pack and their imprints. I didn't like Sam and his bitch being here but I could care less now. All I could think about was my father, struggling to live. I comforted my mother. All that is left will be Leah. I wish she was here.

It was a couple of hours when they wheeled my father out into a private room. Dr. Cullen volunteered that he will be the one to pay our bills so that we don't have to worry. Dad's room was big enough to accommodate all of us.

When Dr. Cullen came in to inform us of our condition the pack wasn't hostile with him. They were even relieved that it was him that helped save Dad.

"Well, I'm sorry to give you bad news. But Mr. Clearwater is dying. I could only prolonged it for a little while. But there will be a time that he will have another attack again and we wouldn't be able to save him." he revealed to us

"Can't you do anything?" I asked desperately

He sighed and thought of other things can be done to save dad.

"Well, there is one." He replied

"What is it?" asked Billy Black

"My daughter can save Mr. Clearwater like she did With Jacob Black. She can heal him. He will only die of old age." He informed

"You mean my sister?" asked Seth hopefully

He nodded in reply.

"Can you tell her that we need her help?" asked mom wanting to see her daughter

"Well, I don't know if she is back yet. She went to hunt with her husband." He replied to us.

Wait? Did he say Husband?

"Did you just say Husband?" asked Jake shocked

The others were surprised as am i.

"Ah yes, she is married to one of my sons. Jasper Hale." He revealed

"When? When did she marry him?" asked mom

"Last month. Before Miss Swan came." He replied and dialled his home

'Hello?' asked a feminine voice

"Dear, it's me" he said

'Oh, hello honey. What can I do for you?' replied Esme Cullen

"Is Leah there? I need her to come immediately to the hospital." He replied

'Oh, wait. I can hear them coming back…Dear, your father wants you to come to the Hospital immediately. Be safe alright' we heard her say of what we assumed to be Leah.

'She just left with Jasper. She will be there any moment now.' Informed Esme

"Thank you dear. I'll be coming home with Leah and Jasper." He said and hangs up

"You will have to wait for a little while." He informed us

We thanked him and waited. While he looked at dad's chart.

5 minutes later. We heard someone coming. And not a minute later there was a knock on the door. Dr. Cullen went and opens the door. We saw Leah coming in with the Vampire with alloy of scars. There were holding hands like it was natural.

She looked like a model along with her husband. I still can't believe she's married. Sigh.

"Did you need something father?" asked Leah in a beautiful angelic voice that was completely different when she was human. She narrowed her eyes when she smelled us. She surveyed the room and she saw Rebecca, Kim and little Claire. If I remember correctly she was best friends with Rebecca and Kim. She was especially close with Little Claire to…

Before Dr. Cullen said anything we saw Little Claire running up to Leah.

"Auntie Weah~" chirped Claire and we saw her hugging her legs. We all froze, not knowing how she will react.

We saw her bend to Claire's height and hug her.

"Hello, Claire-bear. How you been doing alright" she asked in a motherly voice.

"Yep, I miss you." Clare replied and hugged her. With that Leah sent her back to Quil. But it was difficult since Claire didn't want to let her go.

After Claire was with Quil. Her face changed into a nonchalant one and finished surveying the room. She didn't look at Sam and Emily. That was no surprise. The two is fidgeting in their sits.

"Well, I need you to heal Mr. Clearwater. He suffered from a heart attack; it won't be long until his body shuts down. Will you do it my dear?" asked Dr. Cullen gently

"Why should I save him father. You know very well of what they did to me." She replied

"Because it is the right thing to do my dear. And I know very well that you are better than them." Replied Dr. Cullen

She looked at Dr. Cullen then at Jasper. I saw him assuring her.

"Fine, let's get this over with already." She sighed.

We all tensed. Sensing that she doesn't want to bother with us.

She and her husband went nearer towards dad. We saw her hold out her hands above dad's heart not a second later, her hands glowed green.

After 3 excruciating minutes, we saw that dad was breathing normally and was waking up.

"Wha…" dad tried to say but me and mom hugged him. After that I looked at Leah and saw her looking at Billy.

"What can I do for you my dear?" asked Billy

"Do you want to walk again? Mr. Black" asked Leah

I was surprised. Leah never calls Jake's Dad. Mr. Black

"Ah, yes. But I have been told that I was never going to walk again." Replied a shock Billy

"Ah, But my daughter can heal you. Mr. Black" revealed Dr. Cullen

"If you can. Please" replied Billy hopefully.

Since Billy was near the window, beside Jake and Rebecca. She went near them with Jasper.

We saw her heal Billy's leg. We were transfixed with it. After a while her hands stopped glowing.

"Try to stand up slowly" she instructed

Jake and his sister Rebecca helped him up and let go. When we saw that he was standing on his own and tried walking on his own.

We were happy.

"Thank you Leah" replied a happy Billy

"But what will the others say? That you can walk again" asked Rebecca

"Ah, I have a solution for that. You were going for therapy and this is your last day. Since you were perfectly healed." Stated Dr. Cullen

"If that is all, Father we need to leave" stated Jasper

"Ah, wait a minute. I have to do a last check up with Mr. Clearwater and we will leave. You two can wait outside" replied Dr. Cullen with a knowing look.

When they were at the door.

"Wait Leah, aren't you going to stay?" I asked desperately

"Why should i?" she replied never turning back to look at me.

"We are family. Dad is hospitalized you know" I told her desperately

"If I remember correctly. I just healed him perfectly. He will only die of old age. If that is all. We will be going now." She replied to me and the others tensed

"Wait Leah, Sister. Please don't leave me." I finally cried and since Jasper was guarding her, I didn't have the chance to hug her. So I just crumpled on the floor crying.

I can hear the women were crying and the men tensed.

I saw her leave with Jasper and Dr. Cullen.

I didn't realize that Rebecca and Kim left after her.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll stop here…..**

**Pls review….**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own twilight**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 18**

"Leah!, Leah please wait." I heard Kim and Rebecca shout at me.

We stopped and I saw that they were crying.

"what do you want? Leah Clearwater is dead." I bluntly replied

"no, you are still our Leah, no matter what you are now. please we just want to talk to you. Privately." Added Rebecca while looking at Carlisle and Jasper.

I nodded towards them.

"what do you want?" I asked again

"we haven't seen you since we heard that you were alive Leah. Why didn't you come to see us?" asked Kim

"oh, should I have just waltz in and say that 'hey guys, I'm a vampire. No call your imprint so that they could kill me.' Is that what you want?" I said narrowing my eyes at them

"ofcourse not.! How could you think about that. We will never betray you Leah." Stated Kim

"oh, like the time when I heard the both of you tell _her_ that it wasn't her fault too. That's right. I heard the both of you talking to _her_. My so called best friends back stabbed me in the back." I stated and left them crying on the floor.

I can't help it. I don't want them near me. Every time they get closer, I feel that I would break.

I don't want that, not again.

When I saw Jasper and Carlisle waiting for me, I immediately went to Jasper and hug him. He comforted me, like no one could. I am glad I found him. I just wish I met him before Sam.

"are you alright, dear?" asked Carlisle

I only nodded because I was still hugging Jasper.

"come on, darling. We need to go home now." Jasper whispered to me and led me to his car and drove. While Carlisle followed behind us in his own car.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked

"I am, I just made Seth cry didn't i?" I asked him already knowing the answer.

He entwined our hand together slowly comforting me.

Ah, what would happen to me if I hadn't found him?

Maybe I will be lonely, staying in that house, without comfort.

When we arrived at home, I was immediately tackled into a hug by Rose and Alice.

They comforted me and I let Carlisle told them what had happened on the hospital.

I just smiled at them and led Jasper to our room.

Waiting for the next thing that'll happen to shake my thoughts.

I led Jasper and I to the hospital again. but this time, we are transparent. They don't know we were there.

I looked at Harry's hospital room and was surprised that they were all still there.

The only difference was that Billy and old Quil are standing near Harry's bed talking.

"what will you do Harry? It looks like she is lost to us." stated Billy sadly.

"no, NO. Leah will forgive us. She will! I want my sister back." Shouted Seth

Jake and the rest looked sympathetically at Seth.

I couldn't take it anymore and closed my eyes only to open them seeing that we are back in our room.

"come on darling, you need to relax. I'm here. I won't leave you. The others won't as well. Without you we would have been killed by the Volturi long ago." Soothed Jasper.

I smiled at him and kissed him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll stop here..**

**Tell me what you want Leah to do for the next chapter….**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own twilight**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 19**

* * *

><p><strong>~Normal POV~<strong>

* * *

><p>The Cullens had decided to leave Forks.<p>

Every time they turn around, everything kept hurting their Leah.

So they decide to leave.

When they are all ready to move, someone emerge from their territory, a lone shape shifter that they knew as Leah's younger brother tailing him was Jake.

When they saw that they were leaving, they howled sadly and went behind the trees to change.

Once they had emerge, Seth asked

"Where are you going?"

"We are leaving Forks, too much had already happened." Replied Carlisle

Leah, didn't look at Seth and Jake, she was hugging Jasper.

"Lee? Sis, are you going to leave me again?" cried Seth as Jake comforted him.

Leah sighed

"This is for the best Seth, without me here, you won't be distracted anymore." She replied softly.

"You're wrong Leah, you are just protecting yourself." Stated Jake

"That maybe so, I have the right to leave and never come back. Your duties to La Push are to protect the humans from us. We are leaving this town, so that your job will be easier. I may be running away, but remember…" she said and let go of Jasper to were Seth and Jake was. She stood in front of Seth and cupped his flaming cheek.

"Remember, we are designed to be enemies, I am not your Leah, Seth. Your sister is Dead. Our different body temperature tells you that. If I have to, I will make you forget in having a sister." Stated Leah

"No, I don't want to forget about you Leah, you are my sister. I don't care if we are designed to be enemies. I don't care if you had died. All I want is for you to not leave me alone. Please, I need you, I need my sister." Cried Seth

She looked at were Carlisle and her family was, they all nodded in understanding.

"We will stay for a while, but we can't stay here forever, the humans might notice that we aren't aging. When that time comes, do you want to come with us?" asked Leah softly.

Seth agreed, he didn't care that he will have to leave his parents behind. They will understand.

All he wants is to be by his sister's side.

Leah had invited Jake too, he has time to decide, and after all he was leaving his family behind if he leaves with the Cullens.

.

.

.

After 3 years, the Cullens left with Jake and Seth, they left everything behind.

But they still, contact their family once in a while, to show that they are fine.

Seth and Jake are happy to be with their sister again.

Leah was happy with Jasper and her little brother staying with her.

She is glad that Jake didn't leave Seth alone.

They travelled all around the world.

Leah made Seth go to school.

Everything was going right with her life now.

She met her husband.

She reunited with his brother.

Also, Jake came with them and helped Seth.

She may have unresolved business with La push, but she is determined to leave it alone.

Her life is peaceful now; she doesn't want to ruin it.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Done and done….**

**Please review…**

**Thank you for your patience….**


End file.
